Corleone Family
The Corleone Family are an Italian and Italian-American organized crime syndicate that were founded in 1998 by Vito Corleone, a Sicilian immigrant, who had seized power by killing Dominiski of Little Town, Massimo Fanucci, and later pacified the rest of France. It was involved in the Five Families Mob War against the other of France City's Five Families over political protection, and eliminated the opposing families, having supreme control over France, as well as having a large collection of Las Vegas and Nebraska casinos and also having connections in Miami. It sold all of these by 2012 when Don Michael Corleone made moves to make the family more legitimate, and he ended in 2013 when he was killed by his own men after going insane. They were allies with the Little Town Gang, Stracci Family, Cuneo Family, Cobblepot Family, Montana Cartel and had regime called Clemenza Crew, which was taken over by Domenico Von Crane, while they are enemies with the Barzini Family, Tattaglia Family, Travonni Family, Deadshot's Gang, Boggel's organized crime ring, O'Neille Family, Charm City Commission, Delvecco Family, Magistro Family, and DeVazzi Family. History The family was founded by Vito Corleone, Santino Corleone, and Michael Corleone, who had gunned down Don Massimo Fanucci and taken over Little Town with their gang. The Corleones' first front was Genco Olive Oil, named for Vito's Lawyer Genco Abbandando, and they were one of the largest exporters of olive oil in France. Corleone established business relationships with Don Lionele Tommassino when he took over the Francesco Sciacca's clan after they both took down him in 1999. Corleone also took over most of Crazy Town after the Olive Oil War with the Mariposa Family, riddling boss Giuseppe Mariposa with bullets while they were at a peace meeting, and also took over factories from the O'Burek brothers gang in the 2000s, although he was nearly killed in April, 2000 in a foiled assassination attempt. And in 2001, they gunned down New York City boss and their rival, Salvatore Maranzano. Corleone later recruited Luca Brasi into his family and Corleone made several business partners in politic, staying away from drugs so that he would not scare off his friends, and resorted to Las Vegas gambling, prostitution, and other businesses. By then, he had given Pete Clemenza and Sal Tessio territories in Crazy Town, respectively, and had gotten to terms with the other of France's Five Families: Barzini, Tattaglia, Cuneo, and Stracci. Five Families Mob War In 2009, narcotics dealer Virgil Sollozzo moved his base of operations to France, protected by the Tattaglia Family. Sollozzo approached every one of the Five Families, and Corleone was the only to refuse his offer, as he did not want his politicians and corrupt officials abandoning him. After Sollozzo got some Tattaglia gunmen to attack Vito and wound him in a market on Mott Street, the Corleones and Tattaglias were at odds, and it ended with the bombing of Sollozzo's drug fronts and Sollozzo's murder. His murder caused the other Five Families to lose their money that they invested in the drug trade, so they all swamped down on the Corleones to hope to regain their shops and get politicians as their friends. Caporegimes from the Barzini Empire gunned down Corleone soldati in the streets, but Charlie Trapani, a young Soldier, did a string of hit jobs that whittled down rival family made men and increased the body count on both sides. He also took over rival shops and hijacked trucks, before bombing every family's mansions. The Corleones were eventually weakened by the murder of Sonny Corleone in 2010 and they arranged a treaty that ended the war, but extortions continued on both sides, hardly war criteria. When Vito Corleone retired in 2011, his son Michael Corleone let his ambitions take control. He murdered Moe Green and took over Las Vegas, and told his Caporegimes to allow the Barzinis to chisel on their territory to lure him into a false sense of security, but Jaggy refused and plotted to have him murdered, but Trapani arrived at his bar and kill Jaggy and every Barzini enforcer there, foiling the attempt. Corleone then proceeded to kill every rival Don in a "Baptism of Fire", while at Michael's baptism, avoiding FCPD suspicion in the August 1, 2011 mass killings across France that were carried out by Trapani, Rocco Lamp, Clemenza, Willie Sissy, and Al Neri. After Fredo Corleone's death, Michael planned to legitimatize the family, as he had promised his now-divorced wife Connie Adams. He sold all of his casinos and created the Vito Corleone Foundation, a charity organization. He also donated money to the restoration of Sicily from floods, and was given the Order of St. Michael by Archbishop Liam Gilday for his nobility in his donations in 2012. By this time, he had given control of his criminal operations to enforcer Joey Zasa, member of the Clemenza Crew. The Corleones were no longer a strong crime family, and Licio Lucchesi conspired against Corleones in order to get complete domination of Immobiliare, the world's largest real estate company. He died alone and blind in Corleone. Michael's insanity Mikey resorted to the drug trade and the family became more of a drug cartel than an organized crime syndicate, and as Michael fell in power, with corruption and internal problems returning to the family. The Corleone men killed Michael in his office in 2013 after he went mad with power and was planning to kill his own son, Oliver Corleone. The Corleones were led by Al Neri from 2013 to his assasination 2014 by Agent 47 and are now currently led by Freaky Willy. In the video game This is the main family in videogame. Members *Don - Vito Corleone (retired, killed), Michael Corleone (killed), Al Neri (killed), Freaky Willy *Lawyer - Genco Abbandando (died), Tom Hagen *Underboss - Santino Corleone (killed), Michael Corleone (promoted to Don), Charlie Trapani (traitor, killed), Freaky Willy (Promoted to Don), Luigi Pennino *Capo - Pete Clemenza (retired) *Capo 2 - Sal Tessio (retired, traitor, killed), Frank Pentangeli (traitor, commited suicide) *Capo 3 - Rocco Lamp (traitor, killed) *Capo 4 - Clarence (Loyal to Cuneos) *Capo 5 - Domenico Von Crane (given his own family) *Soldiers - Poli Gatto (traitor, killed), Tony Russo, Richie Pisano (killed), Fat Boner (killed), Carmine Rosato, Tony Rosato, Dominic, Joey Zasa (traitor, killed), Al Neri (promoted to Don), Samuele Gorginni, many more *Spies - Nicky Corleone, Tito Bonasera, Tito Morelli, Boom Boom Tradicional, Mama Scorpion, Anthony Gatto, many more *Assassin - Willie Sissy (traitor, joined the Tattaglias), Crazy Horse (killed), Kenneth *Security Guard - Luka Brasi (killed), Al Neri (promoted to Soldier), Meyer Cobblepot (Boss of his family) *Wise Guy - Monk Malone (killed), Carmine the Cat (Loyal to Straccis), Samuele Gorginni (promoted to Soldier) *Truck Driver - Jaggy Jovino (traitor, killed), Ivan Karacheev *Worker - Jim Reed (Tattaglia snitch, traitor, killed), Eduardo der Lertrich, Alvin Von Galvazzi (traitor, killed) *Citizens - Joel Stromboli (killed), John Riccio, Jackson Woltz, Luigi Rezonni, Gregory McCain, many more. *The Pony - Rarity Gallery Vito_Corleone.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Michael_looking_at_Charlie.png|Don Michael Corleone. Albert_Neri.jpg|Don Al Neri. Sonny_killed.jpg|Underboss Sonny Corleone. Charlie_and_Jerry.jpg|Underboss Charles Trapani. Luigi_in_Cuneo_suit.jpg|Underboss Luigi Pennino (The one in red suit.) Sonny,_Vito,_Jerry,_Fredo.jpg|Corleones picturing with sergeant Finnigan. Corleones_quote.jpg Corleone_crest.png|Corleone crest. Corleone_mansion.jpg|Corleone Mansion. Rarity_the_angry.png|Rarity, Corleone's pony. Old Tom.jpg|Lawyer Tom Hagen. Category:Corleones Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather